I think i have a crush
by IamaninjaxD
Summary: When Sensei introduced them to Amy, the ninja of wind, Cole falls in love with her. My story is better than the summary!XDD This is my first fanfic.. so yeah hope you enjoy reading it! :D ColeXOC and JayXNya
1. Chapter 1 Truth or Dare

I think… I have a crush

**Hi guys, this is my first fan ficton…. So yeah xD I hope you like the story:3 btw, if the characters are ooc, just tell me so I can edit it.. thanks :3**

Chapter 1 Truth or Dare

Cole's P.O.V.

Today was just a normal day. I lie down in bed, stare at the ceiling, deep in thought. I thought of ways to kill the boredom. _Hmm…_ I thought. _What to do?.. how about.. training? Nah, boring… oh wait.. maybe… play video games? No no no… uhh.. how about exploring Ninjago city? ..nah.._ "Aahh," I groaned, "there's nothing to do here!" I sat up, and decided to find the others. I went to the gaming room. _Nah, not here._ I went to the dining room. And sure enough, all of them are there, except for Sensei. Maybe Sensei's meditating. As I went inside, everyone was busy chatting. As I sat down, everyone stopped and stared at me. "Hey Cole," said Kai. "what's up?" "Oh hey Cole," said Jay. "hey guys" I replied, smiling. "Hey guys," said Lloyd. "I'm bored. Let's play a game" "Sure, what game?" I asked. Maybe a game would kill the boredom. "Hmm… how about-"TRUTH OR DARE" yelled Jay. "Sure," I said eagerly. "So who goes first?" "COLE" yelled Kai and Jay. "truth" Everyone smirked and whispered to each other, making sure I didn't hear anything. I raised my eyebrows in confusion, thinking of what they're planning. When their done, everyone looked at me, smirking. I raised my eyebrows. "Uhh..Why are you guys looking at me like that?" I said, eyes widening. "Oh nothing.." said Jay. "So Cole.." said Kai. "Who do you like?" My eyes widened. Oh come on, seriously? "Well.." I said, pretending to think. They looked at me curiously, eager to know the answer. "NO ONE!" I said, smiling. Everyone looked at me, thinking that im lying. "Reeeeaaalllyyy Cole?" said Jay. "Seriously guys! No one!" I said, blushing. Kai smirked at me, pointing at me. "Your… you know" "I am what?" I said, crossing my arms. Gosh, why are they soo interested on whom I like? "Your blushing." finished Kai. "No im not!" I said, cheeks going redder. Everyone pointed at me, smirking. "Fine!" So I am blushing! So?" I said, getting annoyed. " Then that means you like someone!" said Llloyd. "hahaha, very funny kid. I, Cole, ninja of earth, does not like-like someone." I said, chuckling. "Is he lying Zane?" asked Jay. Zane paused for a moment and said, "I don't know.. maybe yes maybe no." "Can we just continue?" complained Nya. "yeah!" I said, trying to change the subject. "Let's continue!" They shrugged and we continued the game.


	2. Chapter 2 A sticky mess

Chapter 2: A Sticky Mess

Cole's P.O.V.

I let out a long, low whistle as I observed the now messy room, remembering what caused this mess.

~Flashback~

"_My turn!" exclaimed Jay, smirking. "Kai, truth or dare?" "Dare" responded Kai. "I dare you to make a random drink, blend it and pour it in that electric fan over there!" exclaimed Jay, pointing at the electric fan. Kai stood up and started making a drink. We watched as Kai blend it. When he poured it in the electric fan, the drink splattered all over the dining room, making us wet and sticky. "Great, now we have to clean this up," I said, running my hand through my sticky hair. "We better clean this up before Sensei finds out" said Lloyd._

~End of Flashback~

We got some rags and a mop and started to clean. "Ugh, my hair is soo sticky!" complained Jay. "Me too," said Kai. "Could you two _please_ stop complaining and clean?" I said, irritated. Suddenly, Sensei went in the room. As soon as he saw us, and the mess we made, his eyes widen. "Great Scott! What happened here?" demanded Sensei, arms crossed. Kai and Jay slowly shuffled out of the room. We glanced at the two. They turned around slowly, nervous. "Uhh… it's his fault!" yelled Kai, pointing at Jay. "No it's not! It's your fault! You're the one who did it!" replied Jay. "Well you were the one who told me to do it!-" "ENOUGH" exclaimed Sensei. Kai and Jay stopped arguing and looked at Sensei. "Since all of you were here when this happened, _ALL_ of you will be punished." We groaned. "But Sensei-" "No buts! Your punishment will be an extra hour of training." We groaned again. _Great, just great._ "Wait a minute! What about Nya, she was here too!" complained Lloyd, arms crossed. "As for you Nya, you will do chores." "Yes Sensei," said Nya, groaning. "I expect this room to be spotless when I get back. And put your backs into it." said Sensei. As soon as he left, we continued to clean.

~Timeskip-After cleaning~

"There, All done!" I said, thrilled. "Now we can play videogames!" said Jay, putting back the mop. "Aren't we supposed to train?" asked Zane, confused. "Well, we can play for a while since Sensei's still not here," replied Kai, grinning. We ran to the gaming room. "Ok, who's player 1?" asked Zane. "Me!" I said, getting the controller. "No, me!" said Kai, grabbing the controller from me. "NO, MEE!" demanded Jay, grabbing it from Kai. "No me" "NO ME!" "I GOT IT FIRST" "ENOUGH!" yelled Nya and Zane. We stopped and looked at Nya and Zane. "Cole will be player 1, since he got it first." Said Nya. "YES!" I said, doing a little victory dance. "THANK YOU NYA!" I yelled, hugging Nya. Jay pouted while Kai crossed his arms. "Uhh.. Cole?" "Yeah?" "Too.. Tight" "Oh sorry," I said, letting go. "Guess I'll be player 2 "said Jay. "I'll be player 3," said Kai. "Guess that makes me player 4," said Zane. We all turned to Lloyd. "I. SHALL. BE. PLAYA 5!" yelled Lloyd, making a face. We laughed as Lloyd did the I-am-the-best dance. "I'll be cheering for you guys," remarked Nya, shaking her hands as if she's holding pom-poms. "Who are you gonna cheer for?" I asked, smirking. Kai and Jay both looked at Nya with puppy eyes. "Umm.. I'll pick.." said Nya, thinking. "Can I pick both?" "Nope," replied Zane. "It's either your boyfriend or your brother," said Lloyd, gesturing to Kai and Jay. "Since I cheered for Jay last time, guess I'll cheer for Kai." Said Nya, shrugging. Kai smiled an successful smile while Jay pouted. "I'll cheer for Jay in the next round," said Nya, hugging Jay. Jay smiled. "Thanks Nya." "Can we play now?" asked Lloyd, getting impatient. "Ok then, let's play!" I exclaimed, pressing the start button.


	3. Chapter 3 Half Good, Half Bad

Chapter 3 Newfound Prophecy

**A/N: hello~ :3 thanks for the reviews! Btw, I forgot to tell you guys that this story happened after episode 26 so yeah xD enjoy !**

Sensei's P.O.V.

-In the meditating room-

I sat down, closed my eyes, and started to meditate.

"Hey! Stop doing that Jay!"

"What, I'm not doing anyth-"

"Yes you are,"

"Whatever,"

"Kai!"

"WHAT?! What'd I do?"

"You just…. Ugh. Never mind"

"KRACKA PUNCH!"

"Seriously?..."

"What..."

I shook my head, smiling._ Teenagers,_ I thought. I stood up, closed the door completely, and went back to meditating. Suddenly, I hear the door open, light footsteps, and then the door closed. I feel a tap on the shoulder.

"Sorry for disturbing you Wu, but we have something to show you."

It was Misako. I opened my eyes to see Misako and Garmadon (Good) sitting in front of me. Misako is holding some type of scroll.

"We found a scroll that tells the future," informed Garmadon.

I widen my eyes.

"The Future?! What does it say?"

I asked, worried and curious at the same time.

"We'll tell you at the bridge. We'll call the others," said Misako, as they go out of the room. I stood up and head to the bridge.

-Meanwhile, in the gaming room-

Cole's P.O.V.

" Go Kai! Go Kai!" cheered Nya.

"What about me?" asked Jay pouting.

" I cheered for you in the last 2 rounds," said Nya, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, the screen went black. We groaned. We looked up to see Misako and Garmadon, smirking. Misako is holding the plug.

"Mom, Dad! Seriously?! We were so cloossseee!" Complained Lloyd.

" It took us 3 HOURS to reach that level!" I exclaimed, arms crossed.

Misako rolled her eyes.

"Meet us in the bridge in 5. We have something _very_ important to show you," informed Garmadon, as they went out of the room.

No one's P.O.V.

-5 minutes later-

" 'bout time you came," remarked Garmadon, as the gang went in the room. The gang rolled their eyes.

"Anyways, what are you going to show us?" asked Cole, curious.

"Is it something bad?" asked Zane.

"Well… let's just say it's half good, half bad…" replied Garmadon.

"HALF GOOD, HALF BAD?! What do you mean it's HALF GOOD HALF BA-"

"What he's trying to say is what's the good part, what's the bad part," said Cole, trying to calm Kai down.

Misako unrolled the scroll. "The scroll says that the Overlord will come back," informed Misako. Everyone except Misako and Garmadon gasped.

"The Overlord? I thought he was dead!" exclaimed Jay, worried.

"That's what we thought before we found this," said Garmadon, pointing at the scroll.

"So… what's the good part?" asked Nya.

"The good part is that only Lloyd and the purple ninja of Air can defeat the Overlord." Said Misako.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! A purple ninja?!" Exclaimed Jay. Misako nodded.

"She has violet eyes that can make you smile," informed Garmadon.

"SHE?! The purple ninja's a girl?!" exclaimed Kai.

"Does that mean I get to learn the element of Air?" asked Lloyd.

"Yes, son you will," replied Garmadon.

"You need to find the ninja of Air," said Sensei.

"But Sensei, she could be anywhere in Ninjago! Where can we find her?" asked Zane.

"Hmm… since she's the ninja of Air, we can start looking for her in places that are windy," suggested Cole.

"Great Idea Cole, go ninja, you must find the ninja of Air, you can join them Nya," Said Sensei.

"Yes, Sensei," the gang said in unison.


End file.
